UNA SOLA VEZ
by Simorgh
Summary: Nàraku lo ha ocultado... una sola vez... solo una... y para él fue suficiente... NarakuSesshoumaru... slash


**Advertencia, yaoi ligero. Náraku-Sesshoumaru. Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi... la historia es toda mia...**

**Dedicado especiamente, y con todo mi amor a Elen-Sess... por favor, discúlpame!! Te extraño!**

UNA SOLA VEZ 

Hacía meses que no se veían. La sola esperanza de un corto, pero inolvidable reencuentro hacía que su corazón saltara. Bueno, en el supuesto caso de que tuviese un corazón dentro de su cavidad torácica.

Pero a muy a su propio pesar, sentía aquella vaga opresión en el pecho, aquel malestar en la boca del estómago, que siempre precedía a la sola idea de verle de nuevo. Consciente estaba de que muy probablemente le fueran negados sus labios, el contacto de sus manos blancas y finas, frías como el hielo, que generalmente rehuían a sus propias manos. Era normal, ya que esa fabulosa criatura no podía conformarse con un ser como él, apenas mitad demonio, a pesar de su gran poder.

Poder que jamás se compararía contra el de Él.

- ¿Siempre será así, señor Sesshoumaru? – se preguntó en voz alta, olvidándose de sus asombrados acompañantes

-¿Náraku? – la voz de Kagura, que normalmente le irritaba, pasó desapercibida- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Calla, Kagura –Kanna, imperturbable, era tal vez la que mejor le entendía, aún cuando no se le había informado nada- déjale en paz. Medita.

-Tal vez será mejor que nos alejemos –los ojos lilas, carentes de pupila, del jovencito, se paseaban del hanyou hacia sus hermanas – Vayamos al palacio. Dejémosle solo.

- Hai – un ligero ventarrón, y segundos después, se encontraba totalmente en silencio, acompañado únicamente por sus esperanzas, y sentimientos vanos.

Sesshoumaru nunca había sido conversador. Eso era bien sabido por todos. Y estaba bien. Él siempre trataba de hablar. De hablar por ambos, de aturdirlo con su estudiada falsa modestia, y sus conocimientos adquiridos a fuerza de maldad. Lo único malo era que para el demonio, todos sus intentos resultaban fallidos, y hasta risibles, cuanto mayor era su propia sabiduría y poder.

Máxime cuando la meta primordial del hanyou era matar a su único y amado hermano.

Y sin embargo hubo una ocasión, solo una, en que Sesshoumaru derribó todas sus defensas.

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Ambos se perseguían de un modo, que bien podía llamarse amistoso. Si amistoso puede ser llamado a un encuentro que debía resultar mortal.

La brillante y espesa cabellera castaña del hanyou, ondeaba en el viento vespertino, helado ya, recién iniciado el invierno. Todos sus sentidos se enfocaban en ocultarse en ratos de su perseguidor, para, por breves instantes, ser él quien tuviese el control de la situación. Control que reconocía no tener. Pudo sentirlo llegar. Pudo percibir su tremenda energía, indisimulada y voraz, precederlo con un heraldo. Casi era el mismo efecto que si le golpearan en el pecho.

- ¿Verdaderamente crees que puedes ocultarte de mí? – su modulado tono ocultaba perfectamente todo sentimiento- ¿Náraku?

-Ciertamente lo he hecho bien hasta este momento, ¿no lo cree así, señor Sesshoumaru? – su sonrisa ladeada trató de impedir evidenciar lo que sus ojos escarlatas gritaban- Supongo que grande ha sido su descontento al tener que aceptar que hoy me ha encontrado solo por que así lo decidí. Mis poderes son inimaginables ahora...

-Peroratas sin sentido – cortante, pero educado, Sesshoumaru avanzó otro par de pasos, lentamente- siempre sé donde te encuentras...

-¿Entonces por que no me ha dado alcance? –Náraku dudaba de esas palabras, y le retaba – no puedo creer que el gran Sesshoumaru-sama haya sabido siempre como dar conmigo, y no lo haya hecho... eso implicaría que...

- Basta – sin mediar aviso, le había dado la espalda, haciendo destellar la plata de su pelo- me aburres, como siempre.

-Espere, señor Sesshoumaru –no había querido resultar tan lastimero, pero su tono suplicante lo desmentía- ¿Por qué no podemos sentarnos y conversar?... hay tanto que quisiera compartirle. Seguramente usted podría resolver infinidad de dudas que me...

Siguió hablando, mientras, sin pretenderlo, caminaba tras él, siguiendo el rastro de sus pasos blandos y silenciosos. Creyó varias veces haberlo perdido, recobrando el camino tras vislumbrar algún destello plateado, o el amortiguado sonido de una rama intencionalmente quebrada. Y cada vez que le veía de nuevo, iniciaba un largo y desesperado monólogo, suplicando por incitarle a pelear, o al menos, a dejar de ignorarlo.

Horas más tarde, al fin entendiendo que lo que el hermoso demonio hacía era únicamente jugar con su maltrecho orgullo, se rindió. Sabía que estaba cerca, pero era humillantemente incapaz de fijar su ubicación exacta.

- Entiendo –un largo suspiro acompañó la palabra- entiendo...

Las rodillas le fallaron, cediendo por una vez al impulso de sus sentimientos, dejándose caer al suelo, ya sin pretenciosos humos, ni altanería. El rubí de sus ojos perdió el brillo, pareciendo, momentáneamente, a punto de anegarse. Esa era una bajeza más a la que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

- ¿Te rindes? –de nuevo esa voz, viril, carente de dulzura

-Sí...

Sus ropas crujieron al moverse pesarosamente, para ponerse de pie de nuevo. Se iba, esperando que al final, recibiría algún doloroso ataque. Deseando ser atacado, para al menos no irse sin nada.

-Me agrada verte sumiso – estaba más cerca de lo que jamás soñó

Y el hanyou se encontró a sí mismo, increíblemente, chocando de frente con el pecho pleno y duro de su adversario. Sin pensar, sus ojos recorrieron los labios que se presentaban ante él, adornados en una sonrisa siniestra. Y antes de que siquiera pudiese razonar lo que estaba ocurriendo, era derribado con cierta delicadeza sobre el suelo endurecido por las prematuras heladas.

Sus labios se tocaron, para su enorme sorpresa, con gentileza. El demonio parecía no tener prisa. Lentamente, el youkai jugó con su lengua inexperta, soltando una breve risita cuando, divertido, descubrió que el hanyou de ojos escarlata jamás había besado a nadie. Mucho menos había hecho el amor.

- Quisiera traspasarte ahora mismo –enronquecido por el deseo, Sesshoumaru se tornaba atemorizante, con los ojos brillantes entrecerrados, y la piel helada- desearía tanto destrozarte...

-Haga como necesite –Náraku, sabía que debía defenderse, que debía impedir a toda costa... pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba- señor Sesshoumaru...

-¿No te importa que te hiera?- se desplazó hacia un costado, bajando del cuerpo del hanyou, mirándole con frialdad- sabes que te lastimaré. Dolerá.

- Solo quiero... –cuando bajó de él, le dejó un frío muy grande e inexplicable en la sangre, y aún así, un lejano grito surgió de su mente, advirtiéndole- solo quiero estar con usted... hace tanto que lo sueño...

- Mh...

Aún sobre su costado, Sesshoumaru buscó su boca con cierta disimulada avidez. Dejaba que el hanyou probara su saliva, mientras recorría cada punto de su lengua con la suya. Náraku no podía evitar exhalar algún gemido esporádico.

Poco a poco, Náraku fue despojado de sus estorbosas prendas, quedando expuesto a los dorados ojos de su atacante. Sesshoumaru permanecía completamente vestido, contemplando el perfecto cuerpo de su acompañante. Náraku, hay que reconocerlo, era verdaderamente hermoso. Masculino, esbelto y con una musculatura que lo hacía irresistible. Sus cabellos de desparramaban alrededor, dando a su rostro un marco sedoso.

-Desvísteme –ordenó el youkai, sin inflexión

Con dedos temblorosos, el hanyou desató las cintas que mantenían las blancas prendas cerradas. La blanquísima piel expuesta, le aturdió. Las suaves marcas violáceas le incitaron a tocarlas. Llegó al fuerte lazo del pantalón, donde se elevaba en un punto que le provocó sonrojarse fuertemente. Todavía no acertaba a deshacerlo cuando una mano fría se cerraba en torno a su hombría, haciéndolo gemir.

-Sessh... Sesshoumaru – cerró los ojos, incapaz de continuar con la tarea de desvestir al causante de tanto fervor- ¿qué...?

-Cállate –ronco, excitado, el youkai le besaba el cuello y los hombros, moviendo su mano a un ritmo sensual- no soporto escucharte...

Náraku movía las caderas sin darse cuenta, al mismo ritmo que el youkai marcaba. Sin percatarse de ello, había sido colocado de espaldas sobre la suave y espesa estola que Sesshoumaru siempre cargaba consigo.

Mientras tanto, el youkai se regocijaba probándolo. Cada recoveco, cada línea de su cuerpo fue saboreada por la experta criatura, llevándolo a un mundo que no creía que existiera.

Con la misma lenta firmeza, se acomodó entre las piernas del castaño. Náraku supo de inmediato lo que vendría. Aún así, pese a sus temores, las caricias prodigadas a su hombría amenazaban con llevarlo al clímax en cualquier momento, impidiéndole concentrarse en lo que Sesshoumaru hacía...

Lo sintió entrar.

Dolía, y mucho, pero el deseo que lo embargaba era demasiado intenso. Así que el malestar desaparecía en segundos. Sesshoumaru se encontraba completamente alojado en su amante. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, observándole. Empujó.

Poco a poco, y sin volverse violento, al youkai aceleró el ritmo de sus embates. Sin dejar de acariciar el hanyou, le besaba de cuando en cuando en la ávida boca. El hanyou parecía querer absorberlo con todas las fibras de su ser.

La culminación alcanzó primero al castaño, haciéndolo arquearse y tensar el cuerpo sudoroso, saltando con fuerza, y haciéndolo soltar un largo y ahogado quejido. Sesshoumaru sonrió.

El castaño abrió los ojos, para mirarlo, avergonzado.

-Dulce... –susurró, complacido- como debe de ser...

-¿Sesshoumaru? –Náraku no entendió lo último

Sin embargo, no fue atendido, ya que los movimientos del youkai se convirtieron en verdaderos embistes, cada vez más fuertes, mientras sus caderas eran alzadas en el aire. Y, curiosamente, no dolía. El placer que eso le provocaba era tan fuerte que supo que tendría otro orgasmo.

De pronto sintió como el youkai llegaba al final. El blanco cuerpo se agitó, con los ambarinos ojos cerrados. Las palpitaciones se acrecentaron, dejándose correr dentro del hanyou. El solo verlo de esa guisa le provocó el predicho clímax...

Se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente.

Al despertar, Sesshoumaru se había marchado, silenciosamente, dejándole cubierto con sus prendas.

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

El silencio a su alrededor se hizo demasiado evidente. Era obvio que el youkai se encontraba muy cerca. Pero, de nuevo, era incapaz de ubicarlo con exactitud. Aún así podía sentir el peso de su mirada.

-¿Dejarás de perseguir a Inuyasha?

Náraku giró azorado, viendo hacia arriba. El youkai estaba sentado en una gruesa rama del árbol donde él estaba recargado instantes antes, indolente, dejaba colgando una pierna. Al hanyou le costaba creer que hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo, y jamás haberlo notado.

-Contéstame, Náraku – le miraba con cierto odio- ¿Dejarás de perseguir a Inuyasha?

- Señor Sesshoumaru... –si él le prometía quedarse, el juraría lo que fuera- ¿desde cuando...?

-Imposible – un movimiento casi imperceptible, y ya se encontraba de pie ante el incrédulo Náraku- ¿Tendré que matarte?

- Debe comprender que esa es mi única misión –Náraku, en algún momento, recobró sus cualidades malignas, recordándole quién era y por que estaba allí- ese es el motivo por el que vivo. Asesinaré a su hermano, aunque esto me cueste la vida.

-Bien... –un silencio extraño se abatió entre ellos- ha quedado claro...

Una ráfaga de viento se llevó el momento en el que el youkai, impasible, atravesaba el tórax del hanyou con su espada, hiriéndolo casi de muerte. Los ojos escarlatas se abrieron redondos, con la boca apretada, y la incredulidad en las pupilas...

Era imposible...

-Sé que esto no te matará, gracias a que tu maldito corazón se encuentra en otra parte –Sesshoumaru sacudía la espada para eliminar los restos de sangre oscura y espesa, y la enfundaba lenta y parsimoniosamente- pero créeme. Te mataré...

-Señor Sesshoumaru... ¿Qué..? –Náraku apartaba una mano ensagrentada de su herida para tratar de sujetar la volátil alba prenda que se alejaba a velocidades vertiginosas – no... no...

Días más tarde, se reunía con sus hijos en una cabaña abandonada, para fraguar con ellos, el último y más arriesgado plan.

Moriría durante la ejecución del mismo.

**FIN. **


End file.
